


My Boyfriends Best Friend

by Shizaya143



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boyfriends, Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizaya143/pseuds/Shizaya143
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise has been in a loving relationship with his boyfriend Kagami for months. But what happens when he starts falling for his boyfriends asshole of a best friend? Will he come to terms with his unwanted feelings for the boy, or will he begin a game of lies?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His best friend

Kise knocked on the door of his boyfriend's apartment, smiling as he waited for it to open. He was excited to finally spend some quality time with the boy, as the other had had game after game for the past week and although he loved to go watch the matches during the week, it didn't leave much time for them to spend time together.

"Kagami-cchi, I know you're in there" Kise whined as he knocked louder. "Kagami-cchi! Open u-"

"Ah, shut up already." He heard a husky voice say and Kise was surprised to see a man standing in front of him, almost naked. "He's taking a shower."

"Oh" Kise said simply as he tried not to look at the man's dripping wet body that was shamelessly covered by a small towel that encircled his waist.

"Like what you see?" Aomine said with a smirk.

"As if asshole. Who would be interested in someone like you." Kise said, suppressing his blush.

"Yeah, yeah. You wish you we're getting some." Aomine said before he walked of towards his bedroom. "Bakagami, should be done soon" he called over his shoulder.

Kise sighed as decided to settle down on the couch. His boyfriend, Kagami Taiga, was currently a professional basketball player and lived with his teammate and best friend Aomine Daiki. Said best friend seemed to be the cause of all of Kise's problems lately. If it wasn't obvious already, the boy was sexy. And not the type of sexy that you could appreciate and leave it at that. No. Kise had noticed that although he was in a committed relationship, he was still attracted to the bastard. Aomine was not only easy on the eyes, but his voice would send shivers through Kise every time the man whispered something to him. The other would take every opportunity to whisper something dirty in his ear, or come on to him when ever Kagami wasn't around.

Kise knew that although Aomine was coming onto him, he was also at fault. Because even after months of the boy coming on him sexually, he had never told his boyfriend about it. In his defense he was worried that if he told the red-head about it, the friendship between Kagami and Aomine would fall apart. They barely got along now, always arguing and bickering at each other, Kise couldn't imagine what the two would be like if they were seriously mad at each other.

"Kise, you're here already" Kagami said as he pulled a shirt over his tone chest.

"Yeah, sorry. I rushed over as soon as you said you were free." Kise said as he got up to wrap his arms around Kagami's neck. The blonde pulled him down into a chaste kiss, smiling a little as he felt the familiar pair of lips against his. As he pulled back he felt a hand keep his head in place as Kagami continued to assault his mouth.

"Hnn, Kagami-cchi" Kise moaned into the others mouth as the red-head deepen the kiss.

"Damn, I missed you" Kagami finally said as they pulled away from each other. Kise looked into the others eyes before he pulled Kagami into a hug. As he rested his chin on the others shoulder, Kise looked up to see Aomine standing by his bedroom door, fully dressed now, with a smirk on his face.

"Oi, lovebirds, hurry up. We'll be late." Aomine suddenly yelled.

"Che, shut up bastard. You're just mad that you aren't getting any lately, right?" Kagami teased as he pulled away from Kise and turned to see Aomine scowling at him.

"Aw, Aomine feeling lonely?" Kise said with a smirk before the three of them made their way out of the apartment. As Kagami locked the door Aomine took the opportunity to lean into Kise and whisper. "Yeah, would you like to change that? After you're done with Kagami tonight you could come over and pay me a visit."

"Hey guys, let's go. The movies about to start and Aomine still needs to pick up his date." Kagami said before he grabbed Kise's hand and pulled him down the hallway.


	2. Games

The movie, Kise had to admit, was dull for the most part, mainly because was distracted too much by Aomine and his date. It was a pretty girl, she had a small petite body, yet like every other girl the famous basketball player was interested in, she had large boobs. They appeared even larger due to the skin tight black dress she wore that seemed a little too out of place for going to the movies. As for Kise and his boyfriend, well Kagami sat on the far right, near the aisle of the movie theatre and had spent most of the movie eating.

They had gotten three bags of popcorn, however as Kise glanced over to the redhead, he could see that the man was already eaten most of the second bag. As for Kise himself, well he was sitting next to Aomine as the other practically devoured his date’s mouth. The kisses were sloppy enough for the blonde to hear the sounds of their mouths coming into contact with one another and if the model dared to look over at the two, he’d surely be embarrassed sitting as close as he was to the couple.

One of Aomine’s hands were wrapped around the girls shoulder as he pulled her closer to him, and the other, well Kise wasn’t too sure how far up the girls leg it went. All in all, the movie date was definitely not worth it. At the time, Kise had believed that it would be a good way to spend some quality time with Kagami, and although he didn’t like the fact that his boyfriend had suggested they make this a double date, the blonde still had agreed.

In hind sight, he should have never brought Aomine to a place where it gave the man an excuse to make out with someone. If they had perhaps gone out for dinner, surely Aomine would have to actually behave, but sadly in this situation it was not the case.

Looking back at the screen, Kise ignored the soft moans and dirty sounds that were coming from his left, and instead he rested on Kagami’s shoulder as he let his attention drift back to the movie. At least he still had the redhead, and as much as the other could be an idiot at times, Kise still loved being with him.

He ignored the unsettling feeling that he felt when he heard Aomine whisper into his date’s ear. “I’ll make you mine, babe. I'll show you a good time tonight.”

Because surely, he was happy with his relationship.

Right?

 

* * *

 

The date ended with the four of them going back to the boys’ apartment and talking on the couch. It was interesting to catch up and see what the two basketball players had been up since the last time Kise had seen them.

“All we’ve done was train.” Kagami said, sighing as he took a swing from the beer in his hand. “Coach won’t shut up about teamwork and being in shape.”

“Well, it is good to be in shape, Kagami-cchi.” Kise said, his head nodding in agreeance as he heard the other complain. The coach for the team knew what was best for the boys and Kise believed that if the man was harsh on them about something, it was for their own good.

“Plus, you ate three bags of popcorn tonight.” Kise smirked as he drank is beer. “No wonder he’s worried about you.”

“Oh?” The redhead questioned, before he grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up a bit, revealing well-endowed muscles. “You think I’m out of shape?” He asked as he raised a questioning eyebrow, a smirk plastered on his face.

Next to him, Aomine rolled his eyes. The boys sat on the large coach in the living room, Kagami on the far left, Aomine next to him and lastly Aomine’s date on the far right. As for Kise, he was sitting on the loveseat placed next to the large couch.

“Kagami-kun, you’re really in shape.” The pretty brunette said as she leaned forward, peering over Aomine, to check out the muscular stomach.

“Bakagami is nothing.” The blunette said, as he pulled his own shirt up, ever so slightly to show off his own muscles. Kise didn’t bother to spare a second glance at the smug grin the other wore as his date begun to touch Aomine’s six pack. It wasn’t like the blonde didn’t appreciate the other’s body, quite the contrary, however he didn’t care enough to give the asshole any more attention than he had.

Aomine already knew he was getting laid tonight.

“You’re really sexy.” The girl said as her date leaned down to kiss her. She missed the small wink the blunette gave to the scowling blonde across for him.

“Guess we should head to bed.” Kagami said as he yawned. Getting up he finished off his beer before he grabbed Kise’s hand and lead the blonde to his bedroom. Kise didn’t bother to glance back at the way Aomine opened his eyes to watch the two leave.

Really, it wasn’t like he wanted anything from the model. He was Kagami’s boyfriend anyway, surely he had better taste in men than that redhead.

Aomine ignored the soft moan he heard almost moments later from behind his teammate’s door and instead he reached underneath the girls dress. She moaned softly as he fondled her, and with her encouraging whines, Aomine drowned everything else out around him and focused on the task at hand.

Maybe next time he’d go for a blonde.

 

* * *

 

The blunette woke up early the next morning, as he felt the sun seep into his bedroom. They had ended up fucking once on the couch before Aomine needed to get extra condoms from his room. They fucked three times after that before the girl fell asleep from exhaustion.

Looking at his bedside clock, Aomine scowled as he realized it was only seven am. He could try going back to sleep, but he’d much rather prefer if he was alone. It’s not like he needed personal space or anything, but knowingly going back to sleep with a bed partner seemed intimate, like he was happy to sleep with this girl. In all honestly, he could care less about her. He didn’t want a relationship, he wasn’t interested in being sex friends, and he didn’t even care to talk to her after today.

With a scowl on his face, Aomine slipped on his boxers before he left his bedroom. As he exited the room and headed to the kitchen, he was surprised to see someone was already up, cooking breakfast from the smell of things. However, that wasn’t what really shocked the former power forward, no, because as he got a better look he could see that the only thing the person was wearing was a large white shirt that fell down just below the boy’s ass. Aomine smirked as he took in the sight of Kise Ryouta standing in front of the stove half naked. He walked forward and wrapped his arms around the others waist as he let his dick grind against the blonde’s ass.

“Mornin’ babe.”

 


End file.
